mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000019
Combatants Jason James vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams Match Text March 30, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs into the ring. Andrew climbs out of the ring to be replaced by Gentz. Littleton begins the introduction, “The following contest is set for one fall with a fifteen-minute time limit. The referee for this match is Marty Gentz.” Jason James comes out of the dressing room area and the crowd starts to boo horribly. Jason climbs into the ring and yells at the crowd. “Introducing first, from Vicksburg, weighing 263 pounds, here is Jason James!!” The crowd continues to boo until Arnold emerges from the curtain. The crowd's reaction changes drastically as the company's owner comes down to the ring. Arnold climbs onto the ring apron. Littleton continues, “His opponent, from Tunica, weighing 188 pounds, is 'Double A' Arnold Adams!!” The crowd continues to cheer. Gentz invites both men to the middle of the ring. Arnold walks to the center of the ring and extends his hand. Jason walks to the middle of the ring and slaps Arnold's hand away. Arnold looks down at his hand and then up at Jason. Jason kicks Arnold in the stomach. He follows it up with a quick kneelift to the chin. Gentz calls for the bell. Littleton gets himself and the microphone out of the ring. Jason backs Arnold into the ropes. Jason whips him across the ring. Jason leapfrogs over Arnold. Jason goes for a hip toss, but Arnold blocks it. Arnold steps behind with a hammerlock. Jason makes his way to the ropes. Gentz makes Arnold break the hold. Arnold steps back. Jason steps through the ropes. Arnold nails him with a forearm smash. Arnold goes for an inside-out suplex, but Jason blocks it. Arnold drives a kneelift into Jason's ribs. Arnold brings Jason up in a suplex, but Jason holds onto the top rope. Arnold tries to free Jason from the ropes, but Jason keeps hanging on. Arnold yanks again, but Jason continues to hold the top rope. Gentz goes to release Jason's hand. Arnold falters under the weight and Jason crotches the top rope. The crowd cheers wildly. Jason falls outside the ring onto the ring apron. Arnold rolls to his feet. Jason gets back to his feet. Arnold knocks him off the mat with a dropkick to the knee. Arnold rolls out of the ring. He grabs Jason's hair and slams his head into the ring steps. Gentz climbs out of the ring and tells Arnold to get back into the ring. Arnold climbs back onto the ring apron. He plays to the adoration of the crowd. Gentz checks on Jason. Jason shoves him out of the way. Gentz trips backwards over the bottom ring step. Arnold drops off the ring apron. Jason gets back to his feet. Arnold charges him with a clothesline, but Jason counters with a backdrop over the guardrail. Arnold crashes into the front row of seats. The crowd scatters but cheers for the action. A.J. runs down the aisle and checks on Gentz. Jason drags Arnold back over the guardrail. A.J. signals to the back. Andrew and Jackson run down the aisle. Jason rolls Arnold back into the ring. Andrew and A.J. take Gentz back to the ring. Jackson climbs onto the ring apron and steps through the ropes. Jason climbs onto the ring apron. He climbs the turnbuckle and comes off with a double axehandle across Arnold's shoulders as he gets to his feet. Arnold crashes to the mat. Jason bounces off the near ropes and drops an elbow across the back of his neck. Jason rolls him over and hooks the leg. Jackson gets down to count … one … two … Arnold kicks out! Jason yells at Jackson, “Do I need to teach you to count?” as he slams his hand on the mat three times. Jason gets into Jackson's face. Arnold grabs Jason's tights and rolls him up. Jackson gets down to count … one … two … Jason kicks out! Jason rolls back to his feet. He charges Arnold with a clothesline as he gets to his feet. Jason grabs Arnold's right leg and wraps it around with a spinning toe hold. Arnold kicks him three times in the face before Jason releases the toe hold. Jason runs into the side ropes. Arnold trips him as he comes by for a running kneelift. Arnold rolls Jason onto his stomach. He wraps Jason's legs into a toe hold. Arnold goes for an STF, but Jason fights off the crossface. Arnold floats over into a front face lock. Jason works up to his knees. Arnold fights to keep the leverage. Arnold drives a knee into Jason's chest. Arnold takes him down with a swinging neckbreaker. Arnold gets back to his feet and backs up into the nearest corner. He comes out of the corner with a kneedrop across Jason's forehead, but Jason rolls out of the way. Jason rolls to his knees. He rakes Arnold's eyes with his fingers. Jackson warns Jason. Jason gets back up to his feet and kicks Arnold in the face. Jason rakes Arnold's eyes with his boot laces. Jackson backs Jason to the ropes, warning him against raking the eyes. Arnold gets back to his feet. Jason shoves Jackson out of the way and charges Arnold. Arnold picks him up and drops him with a sidewalk slam. Arnold grabs Jason's left leg and wraps it up in an Indian death lock. Jason screams out in pain and reaches for the ropes. Arnold keeps him trapped in the middle of the ring. After thirty seconds, Arnold releases the hold and slams Jason's left knee into the mat. Arnold hooks Jason's legs around his ankles and grabs Jason's arms. He rocks back into a surfboard submission. Jason screams in pain. Jackson asks if he wants to submit, but Jason refuses. Jackson notices Arnold's shoulders on the mat and gets down to count … one … two … Arnold rolls to his side and releases the surfboard. Arnold gets up and complains to Jackson, but Jackson tells him his shoulders were on the mat. As Jason gets to all-fours, Arnold grabs him in a three-quarter nelson and somersaults into a rolling reverse cradle. Jackson gets down to count, but both men are tangled up in the ropes. Arnold gets up first. He waits for Jason to get to his feet and snap mares him into the middle of the ring. Arnold plants his right knee between Jason's shoulder blades and pulls back with a rear chinlock. Jason tries to roll over to his knees, but Arnold drives his knee into the side of his head. Arnold sets Jason up for a piledriver, but Jason trips him with a double leg hook. Jason rolls Arnold up and puts his feet up on the middle rope. Jackson drops Jason's legs off the rope. Jason jumps to his feet and starts to yell at Jackson. Arnold gets to his feet. Jason charges him with a clothesline, but Arnold ducks it. As Jason comes off the ropes, Arnold goes for a hip toss. Jason blocks it. Arnold nails him with a kneelift and then applies the Adams Arm Dance. Jason tries to fight off the pain, but he finally succumbs and submits. Jackson calls for the bell. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 12:30, by submission, is 'Double A' Arnold Adams!!!” Arnold drops Jason to the mat and climbs out of the ring. The crowd cheers greatly. Category:Matches